gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz
Pet hate grammar abomination of the week: "x is based off of y". It can be based on or based upon, but it is never based off or based off of. We must terminate this with extreme prejudice wherever it is found. Manual Archives This is where you can find my previous talk page content, archived by calendar month for ease of reference. *January 2015 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 Bodhi OK, have you even looked closely at the texture file for Trevor's truck, because I did and I saw the word Imponte emblazoned on it. Don't believe me, look at the file for yourself before you go and revert my changes. You have no idea how much that fuckin' irritates me. RE: Thanks. It was a little frustrating. Leo68 (talk) 07:45, February 2, 2015 (UTC) They help but they're disgusting. Leo68 (talk) 08:25, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles No I didn't mean that page I meant in Vehicle Features page check it out and one more thing , the highest income of the player is set at about 2.147 billion. I had this amount but did not tell because I thought my game was glitches but now that there is a video stating that, what do you think whether we can implement it into the trivia section. Money Yes as you told the Wikipedia page and it is also due to the game using some 32 bit integer something. There is a video by the gtaseries videos. Therefore because of this it can be a fact right. In every other game there is no limit until 99999999 (I don't know how many 9s are there so don't count) and gta v is the first one to have something which is not 9 (gta 4 money limit is mostly ends in 200 million or so as I read in gta forums) so that makes the Hd games different from 3d era. RE: Vehicle Temp Ah right, i just made my own so i can follow the design in which most vehicle pages are already styled as, but it is clearer and simplistic. Thanks for that, i will add my thought tomorrow on that :) (talk) 22:37, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Permission As i said to Andre, i give permission to you to edit my profile and add vehicles to the list i may have missed. (talk) 17:53, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Sentinel Thanks for sorting out the picture of Amanda's Sentinel Smurf. Sorry for creating the situation over it in the first place, it's just that the previous photo was of a modified car and therefore was not the "stock" variant. Thanks for rectifying it. SJWalker (talk) 23:20, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Michael's modified Tailgater should be there since that is modified in the story. You do great work with taking and uploading all these pictures. I don't have GTA V yet or the technology to take and upload photos so I'm afraid I'm fairly useless there. SJWalker (talk) 23:36, February 3, 2015 (UTC) If I make any mistakes when I edit pages on this wiki please let me know and give me some pointers if it is repeated mistakes. Aminsino (talk) 04:41, February 4, 2015 (UTC)aminsino Thank you for adjusting the wording from the edit I made for the rhino tank. It means a lot. Aminsino (talk) 04:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC)aminsino GTA San Andreas Hey Sean, since you have GTA IV for PC (if i'm not mistaken), any chances you can download GTA San Andreas too? I was going to buy the game for PC and take some screenshots, particularly from the Sea Turtle and the Dolphins, the rest can wait. (talk) 23:53, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : All I need is a better PC, my actual PC can't run Scarface, the framerate is veeeery low and the graphics are glitched, if Scarface is like this, imagin GTA SA... But yeah, i'll probably get one when I start working. (talk) 00:04, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks :) (talk) 01:36, February 5, 2015 (UTC) User Due to his edit warring and multiple warnings, I have issued a one month ban. Leo68 (talk) 19:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Holding weapons A user asked me to take pictures of the three protagonists holding every single weapon in GTA V, as I have the enhanced version, his request was to take a screenshot like this one seen in your right side, so, first i'll ask you to not work to hard on that one, second, I should ask if this is a good idea, if yes, then i'll start doing this, if no, i'll just tell him that it isn't necessary. (talk) 20:33, February 5, 2015 (UTC) New section You said that my post on BJ Smith rereactional center wikia page was vandalism? How? I want a answer before you make accsations like that User Lyosea has been warned already. Does he require a banning, I'm online if you need me to. Leo68 (talk) 19:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate the input. Leo68 (talk) 20:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Poor Grammar? Sorry but... I really feel that the way it is written on that article is weird! It's written Muskets are their own type of guns', (and are more closely''... Do you know what I mean? That comma, the "and are" in parenthesis... Please, tell me if it doesn't looks weird to you. (talk) 21:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I think that point is valid, you know, I may sound ignorant now, but Muskets are more similar to rifles because of their distance (superior than that of a Shotgun), they have a more complex reloading and they only fire a single ball rather than various projectiles (if projectiles ''is the right word) (talk/ /blog) 21:50, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Image policy? What are you talking about? Sorry about this rude way to talk but... What did I do wrong with image policy now? All my Sandbox pictures are named correctly and all of them are licensed, I don't understand this warning. (talk/ /blog) 22:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : Jeff explained me about this, he said that image policy is sometimes weird... : Sorry about my way to talk right now, but I felt like Lance when Tommy talks to him, if you know what I mean. (talk/ /blog) 22:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh and my grammar is still poor, but I try my best, I'm just a young guy trying to improve my grammar on the internet and escape from this hopeless country. (talk/ /blog) 22:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Portuguese is much worse and harder amigo :) it's all okay then, I know that my grammar is okay, but I can do better than that, i'll stay trying to improve it anyway. (talk/ /blog) 23:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Well, I took the photo, Michael told me to fuck off.(sorry for the language). I walked a couple steps, he stood up and asked to hang out. I thought it was a glitch so I switched to Michael and he was well...right there next to his trailer. I couldn't hang out with Trevor though since he got hit by a car a few seconds later... We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 05:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Duke O'Death Can you upload an interior image of the Duke O'Death? The current image has a terrible name, and no license. I'm surprised it was un-noticed for a several months now. Leo68 (talk) 07:29, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Sean. Leo68 (talk) 07:41, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RE:Image policy awareness Hey, sorry, I've only just received your message, and i apologize in advance for all the faults and innacuracies i have made with naming and licensing image sucessfully. I guess i just made a small typo on the last one, but i will try not to make that mistake again. I now fully understand the image policy, so, if i do somehow make a mistake, it is purely and solely an accident. (talk) | ( ) 15:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) DLC Vehicles They should both stay in because they're not added to the original version. Leo68 (talk) 06:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles in GTA V Table Hey, you mentioned a while back how you thought the vehicles in GTA V page needed a revamp, i've come up with this , it's still a work in progress, but it is starting to take shape. Feel free to add any missing vehicles also. (talk) | ( ) 20:25, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, taking a while, but i have had to combine Sports and Sports Classics (still seperated with the phrases), to make it an equal table. What i hated about the last one was cars could of come under different categories, like Buffalo came under both 4 door sedans and sports, so it was a bit slap-dash, i think this one should sort that out :) (talk) | ( ) 21:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) LSCounty Sheriff about this fact what makes it incorrect is it mentions the LSSD female deputies make them do the LSPD voice is inorrect as very few female deputies spawn and all of them while i was in a chase with the LSSD none of the deputies were female (----) i never said that i ment to say is that it makes it incorrect as it does not occur more with female deputies it does not occur more frequently with female depetuies and iagree from my experiance that male ones spawn more then female ones because all the ones i had in a chase with were all males (----) stop what saying the truth its fact that police rarely spawn at that station.TevanoRCMP (talk) 23:44, February 10, 2015 (UTC) smurfy i was not talking about you i just wanted to know who to talk to if i find oneTevanoRCMP (talk) 00:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Users He's been banned. As for the other guy, you're clearly in the right, he was reinstating a repeated fact you removed. If he continues edit warring then I'll issue a block. Leo68 (talk) 01:22, February 11, 2015 (UTC) reason why i have problems comprehending is becuase i have a disorder that makes me that way dont make fun of me TevanoRCMP (talk) 01:38, February 11, 2015 (UTC) if you plan on trying to block them you cant get me for nothing i have done nothing wrong i just put in facts and your all yelling at me for putitng in facts i guess you guys hate me TevanoRCMP (talk) 01:48, February 11, 2015 (UTC) i know i have done nothing wrong i have read all the rules what i have been doing is not adgainst any rules. TevanoRCMP (talk) 01:50, February 11, 2015 (UTC) and im not naming anyone speciffically but somepeople/someone have not done there job(s) correctly the wikia policy states that in an event of a dispute it also says (this goes for all users and that includes staff) there are steps there was no dissucssion and if there was a discussion it make it worse then it was when it started. TevanoRCMP (talk) 02:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ( this is directly from the handfboodk)im going by the policy handbook obusuly step one was not followed correctly and also step 2 was not done properly. GTA_Wiki:Disputes TevanoRCMP (talk) 02:09, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Crew Members Hey Smur. When you have the time, could you please get some pics for the Daryl Johns, Norm Richards and Karl Abolaji pages? The only photo in this pages is their file status. Thanks. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL]] Talk 12:07, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Apology I must apologize for my brothers actions yesterday as i was not on yes i admit that i did change it back only once but i thought it was a glitch anyways a bit about my brother he likes to act like me he likes to go on to my profiles and troll people around acting as me so i say im sorry by the way he doe not have a disorder i do he clearly is a mortal idiot if he does not realize facts and hes also a mortal idiot if he does not realize that people experiance different things then other players. the only time i was on was when i created that triva fact for tunnel of death and when i added those facts to GTA CW (chinatown wars) ill make sure that this does not happen againTevanoRCMP (talk) 01:04, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sports/Sports classic combined Ahh, ok, i didnt think of that, my maths isn't the best today :) (talk) | ( ) 15:48, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Any Need? Just wanted your opinion on something before i continue. On the current vehicle table for GTAV, there are Asterisks identifying whether the vehicle has changed from its last appearance in a game, surely, that is unneccesary, as people are going to see for themselves whether it has changed or not. I just wondered, because the asterisk symbols and keys are getting a little over the top, and confusing, i think we should stick to the basics, otherwise it may get to busy in the table. What do you think? (talk) | ( ) 17:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) : Also, any suggestions on vehicles that can come under two categories, like the cargobob (that could come under helicopters, or could come under its category, Military), or the Police Maverick (that could come under helicopters, or could come under its category, Emergency). I will be thinking this through a bit, but wanted to hear your view first. (talk) | ( ) 18:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ahh thanks, i thought you'd agree on the fact we dont need 'changed since last appearance', it's a bit useless to be honest. Thanks for your thoughts (talk) | ( ) 21:37, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Sovereign It's a bit weird that you said "that Sovereign has tinted windows" because as far as I know, there's no window tint modification for motorcycles... But anyway, if we can't put a picture of a modified vehicle as a main picture, could you add a picture of a completely stock Rat-Loader? The main picture is a modified one. (talk/ /blog) 00:21, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : Alright... Another thing I found weird is that I never saw a Rat-Loader in the PS4 version, in the PS3 version I could find it everytime. (talk/ /blog) 00:37, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Next time I'll buy a Z-Type and see if it spawn there, it always worked for me in the PS3 version. (talk/ /blog) 00:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : I think you found a bug, this is interesting... Another interesting thing and probably another bug is that all Roosevelts that I found in the PS4 version, lacks a trunk, I still didn't find a Roosevelt with its usual trunk. (talk/ /blog) 12:40, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'll add it to the Trivia section then. (talk/ /blog) 21:21, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Crew Members That's fine. No need to rush with the photos. By the way, is there any way to increase the pics from the Rockstar Social Club? It's kind frustrating that there are pics for all the random events, hobbies and pastimes and strangers and freaks there, but they are too small to upload here. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 03:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Done! Check out Talk:Vehicles in GTA V , for my poll of the vehicles table 2.0 (talk) | ( ) 17:54, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA IV Thats cool, i should get GTA IV on my pc one time. (talk) | ( ) 20:55, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Table Hey, can you leave a vote on the vehicles in GTA V talk page? I have put a poll up for the new table. (talk) | ( ) 21:09, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, i didnt refresh my page, silly me! (talk) | ( ) 21:14, February 12, 2015 (UTC) The table is now updated! :) (talk) | ( ) 21:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Vandal Hello. We must talk. Friend Alcohol Bottle glitch Very nice. ^_^ We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 15:09, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Dukes Could i have a look at the photo? (talk) | ( ) 22:53, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, thanks, i was looking at the actual numbers, as i thought that is what the statement was refering to, now i see, its the red text above it. (talk) | ( ) 23:05, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Admin Just popped into my mind, you should really request for admin rights, you'd deserve it, your work is out of this world! (talk) | ( ) 20:25, February 15, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with him, you should apply but not right now, too early to do this, you'll be probably ready to apply in May or June. (talk/ /blog) 21:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC)